Suicide Butterfly
by WolfDemonRika
Summary: AU fic. Zemyx. Zexion is hurt at home and at school. Can Demyx pull him out of his depresion to save him?


A/N: Heyo

A/N: Heyo! This is Rika. I know long time no see na? Well I'm kinda a little stuck on Fatal Hearts… I know I know, shouldn't be that heard to but Demyx in Miku's role but it is! And lack of inspiration isn't helping either.

Anyway! This story's been written in a school notebook over the time of my absence. I blame my friend Roxas and DDR… don't ask… seriously.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. No actually that belongs to my Roxas… Damn it!

--

He always looks like a butterfly to me, beautiful and fragile. And I watch him get his wings torn to shreds every day at school. I've seen him cry, and I've seen his knife. I've tried to stop him, to help him, but he only pushes me away, saying I wouldn't understand. Even if that's true, I have to try. I'll never stop trying to save him, my beautiful, bloody butterfly.

"Hey stupid emo!" Zexion's books thudded to the floor. He just looked down at the tiredly and back up to Seifer. He always looks so tired, doesn't he ever sleep? "Answer me when I talk to you loser!" he shoved him hard and Zexion toppled to the ground. He gave the same sleepy glace to the tall bully before looking down again. He's given up, withered away just like a neglected flower.

"Mute." Fujin yanked him up roughly by the arm, making him wince. That was his bad arm; I'd seen him slash it before in desperation. I don't understand how he could stand that pain, let alone want it.

"Hit 'im hard enough and he'll talk ya'know?" Raijin cracked his knuckles and laughed. My anger boiled up, he was hurt enough. The last thing that poor boy needed was to be beaten by them of all people.

"Leave him alone!" My angry bravery fled as soon as I spoke. You don't stand up to Seifer's gang. It was as good as suicide.

"You want some too fagboy?" The entire gang looked at me. I was going to die. Or at least end up in the hospital with stitches. But at least he was safe. I saw he snatch his books and run. My relief ended when he ducked into the bathroom. He's going to hurt himself again!

Seifer's fist came towards my face but I ducked out of the way. I had to get to him! I followed him and closed and barricaded the door behind me. Seifer would give up after a while. Now I just had to get him to let me help…

Zexion sat curled against the wall, pulled in as tightly as physically possible. "Z-Zexy?" I crept closer to him. "Zexion are you ok?" I knew he wasn't, I could see the blood seeping through his long sleeves and dripping onto the floor. It had to be big, so much blood.

"Go away!" He sobbed. I fell to my knees next to his small form and hugged him tightly. He needed someone, I could feel it. Something was wrong with him, to make him hurt himself. "Stop it Demyx! Just leave me alone!"

"No! If I do I know what'll happen!" You'll die… I couldn't bring myself to say that to him. It would only hurt us both. I pulled him out of his cocoon and into my lap. So small and light, he couldn't be as heavy as he should be. "Please, let me help you." I could feel him start to relax against me, becoming limp.

"Why? Why do you care?" His voice sounded so empty; hollow and broken. He looked almost dead, how pale and weak he was.

"Because I love you. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?" He froze up on me again, turning me away. I knew what would happen now, it was like a play. And I knew every line.

"How could you love a worthless creature like me?" How could you think that?

"You're not useless Zexy!"

"How would you know?!" He shoved me away and curled into himself again. The blood collecting on the floor, there was so much of it. He's so badly hurt, I don't know how he could still be sitting there like that, all alone in the world. "Y-You don't know anything."

"I want to Zexion! Just try to trust me plea-" I stopped mid-sentence as he pitched over, unconscious. He'd passed out on the cold floor of the school bathroom. I pulled him back into my lap and felt his head. "A fever…" He was too warm, lost too much blood. He was shaking from the pain and weakness. It has to be more than his arm. He can't have cut that deep, could he?

I pulled his shirt off carefully, but I immediately wished I hadn't. There was a myriad of bruises and cuts, varying in size from fresh and bleeding to near healed. "Oh god…" He couldn't have done all these himself. It's just not possible.

I held him carefully, he shouldn't be anywhere but a bed right now. All those wounds, he shouldn't be moving. "Zexion… I'll take care of you. I promise." I stayed with him there, trying to clean him up and stop the bleeding. I waited till I knew the halls would be empty before even trying to leave. The slightest wrong move and he would moan softly in pain.

I left the school and went strait to my home. My parents where away on business so I'd be alone with him. I'm not sure weather to be grateful or not with his condition. One of the larger cuts on his back was infected. That was the cause of the fever. That was why he was so tired today. How did he get such a large gash? That couldn't be his fault, so who?

"Dem…?" His soft voice pulled me from my morbid thoughts. He glared at me tiredly. It didn't have the effect he wanted; he just looked cute, pouting like that. "Where am I?" He sat up, his face screwed up into a look of pain. I'd treated his wounds the best I could, but I wasn't a doctor.

"This is my house. You fainted Zexy." I laid my hand on his bandaged chest softly, "You're really hurt." He got the point and laid back down. I let my hand drift up to his forehead. Still way to warm. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was such a serene happy smile; I've never seen him smile like that before. He was so beautiful, my butterfly.

"What are you doing?" he opened his eyes and I realized I'd been caressing his face. I blushed brightly and pulled my hand away to my chest. "Don't stop, it felt nice." He grabbed my hand and nuzzled against it. I wish he'd keep smiling like this forever. He was so handsome when he was.

"Zexion I love you." I tried again to get him to open to me. I needed him to accept that he could be loved. That he could love back if he wanted to. His smile grew and he kissed my palm.

"I think… I'm willing to try loving you too."

--

Awww I just love this pairing. So cute. At almost 2 and a half pages I think I may just continue this. But I need to know if anyone would like that first. Until later - Rika


End file.
